The present invention relates to liquid drainage devices.
Before the present invention, various liquid drainage devices have been proposed for collection and monitoring of urine output. Such drainage devices typically comprise a urine meter element of relatively rigid walls defining a chamber to collect urine from a drainage tube, and a drainage receptacle having a pair of flexible walls in fluid communication with the urine meter. In use, urine collects in the chamber of the urine meter, and after sufficient time, the contents of the meter is dumped into the receptacle through a suitable opening in order to place the urine contents into the receptacle, and then start collection of urine anew in the urine meter. Although such devices have operated satisfactorily, it is desirable to simplify the structure of prior liquid drainage devices and provide improved operation thereof.